Silas Burr (Earth-616)
__TOC__ Real Name: Silas Burr Nicknames: None known Former Aliases: None known Other Current Aliases: None known Status Occupation: Mercenary, former enforcer, soldier Legal Status: Citizen of Canada with no known criminal record Identity: Secret Marital Status: Divorced Group Affiliation: Former employee of Coven, former employer of Hell’s Belles, former leader of Devil’s Brigade Base of Operations: Mobile Origin Origin of character unknown. Place of Birth: Unknown Place of Death: Genesis' stronghold, somewhere in Egypt Cause of Death: Consumed by death watch beetles Known Relatives: Unnamed ex-wife First Appearance: Marvel Comics Presents #85 (1991) Final Appearance: Unknown History Little is known about Silas Burr prior to his World War I command of the special Canadian Army unit, the Devil’s Brigade, including Logan, later known as Wolverine. At some point, Burr murdered a young woman that Logan was romancing and brutally beat the young soldier, gouging out one of his eyes and psychologically scarring him for decades to come. In recent years, Burr had his skin laced with unbreakable Adamantium. Known as Cyber, he joined a drug cartel and was sent to Madripoor to oversee distribution of a new hallucinogenic. Cyber targeted Madripoor’s leading crimelords, Tyger Tiger and General Coy, only to clash with Wolverine, now Tiger’s ally. In the ensuing battle, Cyber lost an eye before falling into the hallucinogen, which drove him mad. Replacing his lost eye with a cybernetic one, Cyber led the mercenary Hell’s Belles against the government sponsored mutants of X-Factor. He was next employed by the Coven cult to retrieve a mystic gem but again opposed by Wolverine. Later tracking Wolverine to Muir Island, Cyber fought the British super-team Excalibur before being trapped in a high security chamber. He was freed by the Dark Riders on behalf of Genesis, only to meet a grisly end as mutant death watch beetles consumed his flesh, leaving only the Adamantium. Wolverine Origins Cyber recently resurfaced in astral form, making himself known to a powerful young human with child-like intelligence named Milo. Cyber tells Milo that his name is Silas Burr. Milo, unable to pronouce 'Silas Burr', is instructed to merely call him "Cyber". Completing his possession of Milo's body, Cyber is easily able to suppress his child-like psyche, coupling Milo's incredible strength with his own cunning intelligence. He sets off for the Tinkerer, contracting him to perform the Adamantium-Epidermal Bonding Process once he has stolen the necessary liquid Adamantium, being kept by the Hague. Arriving in Brussels, he is revealed to be behind the scenes in setting up the inevitable confrontation between Wolverine and his son, Daken. Characteristics Height: 6'4" Weight: 365 lbs (xxx kg) Eyes: Hazel Hair: Unrevealed Unusual Features: Adamantium-laced skin, retractable claws on each hand, cybernetic left eye Powers Original Body Cyber was a mutant possessing various superhuman abilities that were the result of genetic mutation and artificial enhancement. Regenerative Healing Factor: Cyber possessed an accelerated healing factor that enabled him to regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. This healing factor, while similar to that possessed by Wolverine and Sabretooth, wasn't nearly as efficient as Cyber wasn't able to regenerate missing limbs or organs. His accelerated healing powers were what enabled him to survive the process which bonded Adamantium to his skin. *'Resistance To Disease:' Cyber's healing powers afforded him a high degree, if not total immunity, against all known diseases. *'Supressed Aging:' Aside it's unique regenerative qualities, Cyber's healing factor caused him to age much slower than an ordinary human. Despite being well over 100 years of age at the time of his death, he retained the appearance and vigor of a man in his physical prime. *'Superhuman Strength:' Cyber possessed superhuman strength sufficient to lift about 10 tons. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Cyber's muscles produced considerable less fatigue toxins than the muscles of ordinary humans. He could exert himself at peak capacity for about a day before fatigue began to impair him. Superhuman Durability: As a result of an unknown procedure, Cyber's skin, with the exception of his face, was infused with Adamantium. As a result, most of Cyber's body was virtually invulnerable to physical injury. Psionic Powers: Cyber was capable of tracking a person's specific brain patterns across great distances. The exact range of this ability was never revealed. However, he was capable of using it to track Wolverine across Edinburgh, Scotland. Known Abilities: Cyber was an excellent hand to hand combatant and instructor of hand to hand combat. Current Body In his current body, Cyber does possess some superhuman abilities. However, the full extent and full number of his powers is yet to be revealed. Superhuman Strength: Cyber has taken possession of the body of a powerful young man named Milo. Milo's body is superhumanly strong, although the limits are unknown. His body possesses sufficient strength to decapitate a fully grown horse with a single punch. Psionic Powers: Cyber has revealed that being exposed to the same drugs and poisons that his adamantium claws were tipped with in his original body dramatically increased the effectiveness of his powers, allowing him to track the brain pattern of anyone anywhere in the planet. Since Cyber's consciousness is in a non-corporeal form, he is capable of taking possession of the bodies of other people. His personality, consciousness, and intelligence have completely suplanted that of the child-like Milo. Abilities: Even though he isn't in his original body, Cyber is in full possession of his memories and knowledge. He retains his extensive knowledge of combat techniques. Miscellaneous Equipment: Cyber’s skin and hair were laced with the metal Adamantium, making him virtually invulnerable to physical injury. Cyber also possessed a cybernetic left eye Transportation: Conventional vehicles. Weapons: Cyber possessed a single retractable Adamantium claw on each finger, each coated with extremely potent hallucionogenic toxins. These toxins were even capable of affecting Wolverine for a brief period of time and were lethal to ordinary humans within a matter os seconds. Notes * Cyber was driven insane by exposure to a hallucinogenic drug, causing him to suffer mildly distracting delusionary side effects. Trivia * Cyber was the only character Logan (a.k.a. Wolverine) was afraid of. Recommended Readings * Related Articles * Wolverine (Logan / James Howlett) External Links * References * ---- Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:Mutant Characters Category:Cyborg Characters Category:Modern Age Category:Canadian Category:Hazel Eyes Category:Secret Identity Category:Divorced Characters Category:Copy Edit